Make It Stop
by The Everlasting Echo
Summary: Discontinued- Re-write in progress.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey All~! This is another story I've been working on lately. Figured I've written enough of it to start posting it...**

**I don't own Warriors and all that, Erin Hunter does...**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>C L I F F C L A N<em>**

**Leader:**

Thornstar- dark brown and white tabby tom. dark green eyes

**Deputy:**

Snaketail- dark ginger tom **apprentice- **Frogpaw****

**Medicine Cat:**

Shellsplash- pale ginger and white she-cat. blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Scorchedtail- black tom. amber eyes

Waterbird- gray tabby she-cat. blue eyes** apprentice- Tinypaw**

Sundapple- dappled ginger and white she-cat. large yellow eyes

Rockfoot- dark gray tom. blue eyes** apprentice- Quickpaw**

Thorntail- large muscular brown tom. green eyes

Sandwhisker- pale brown tom. green eyes** apprentice- Runningpaw**

Hazelthorn- brown tabby she-cat. amber eyes

Stonefall- gray tabby tom

Nightfrost- black she-cat with white paws. blue eyes

**Queens:**

Tawnycloud- creamy brown she-cat. amber eyes

Dappleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat. dark blue eyes

Vixenleaf- dark ginger she-cat. yellow eyes

Twistedfoot- light brown she cat with a twisted front and back paw. green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frogpaw- gray tom. green eyes

Tinypaw- small silver tabby she-cat. amber eyes

Quickpaw- black she-cat. yellow eyes

Runningpaw- dark gray tabby tom. amber eyes

**Elders:**

Mistcloud- molted cream and ginger she-cat. icy blue eyes

Crowscar- black tom. blue eyes

Oakfur- dark brown tom. amber eyes

Poppyleg- tortoiseshell she-cat. yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Featherkit- light brown she cat with white paws and ears. dark blue eyes

Russetkit- dark ginger tom. amber eyes

Sweetkit- tortoiseshell she-cat. blue eyes

Dustkit- light brown and white tabby she-cat. green eyes

Sugarkit- brown she-cat with white tail and muzzle. green eyes

Badgerkit- black tom with white stripes. pale green eyes

_**M E A D O W C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Goldenstar- golden she-cat. blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Rosedust- pale gray she-cat. amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Birchwhisker- brown tabby tom. amber eyes **apprentice- Applepaw**

**Warriors:**

Briarspots- black and white she-cat. blue eyes **apprenice- Frostpaw**

Thistletail- black tom. pale blue eyes

Leopardwing- golden tabby she-cat. amber eyes** apprenice- Thornpaw**

Grassleg- ginger tabby tom. green eyes

Lilyspeckle- tortoiseshell she-cat blue eyes

Mapleclaw- golden brown tabby tom. amber eyes **apprentice- Brightpaw**

Brakenfrost- brown tabby and white tom. yellow eyes

Mudpelt- dark brown tom. amber eyes

**Queens:**

Skyfern- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. blue eyes

Rabbitleap- pale brown tabby she-cat. amber eyes

Rockbelly- light gray she cat with dappled belly. green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw- white she-cat. green eyes

Brightpaw- gray and white she-cat. blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden tabby tom. green eyes

Applepaw- ginger tabby she-cat. green eyes

**Elders:**

Blackpatch- black and white tom. blue eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. green eyes

**Kits:**

Beetlekit- black tom. amber eyes

Owlkit- light gray tom with white belly and forepaws. amber eyes

Dewkit- white she-cat. green eyes

Tumblekit- brown tabby tom. yellow eyes

_**M A R S H C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Wildstar- dark ginger she-cat. green eyes

**Deputy:**

Thornscratch- brown tabby tom. amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Pebblefoot- small gray tabby tom. green eyes

**Warriors:**

Reedripple- gray and white she-cat. yellow eyes **apprentice- Lionpaw**

Ivytail- brown tabby she-cat. green eyes

Mossheart- tortoiseshell she-cat. blue eyes **apprentice- Wavepaw**

Spiderstrike- black tom. amber eyes **apprentice- Ravenpaw**

Moletooth- dark gray tom. amber eyes

Darkflight- dark gray tabby tom. green eyes** apprentice- Longpaw**

Cedarclaw- brown tom. yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Sunspeckle- ginger tabby she-cat

Snowtiger- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Wavepaw- pale gray she-cat. blue eyes

Longpaw- black and white tom. amber eyes

Lionpaw- dark ginger tom. blue eyes

Ravenpaw- black she-cat. green eyes

**Elders:**

Smallpatch- black and white tom. amber eyes

Pinetail- brown tabby she-cat. green eyes

Prickleclaw- brown and white tom. yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Cloudkit- black and white she-cat. green eyes

Friskkit- black tom. blue eyes

Nightkit- black tom with gray paws and tail tip. green eyes

Rainkit- gray tabby tom. amber eyes

_**F O R E S T C L A N**_

**Leader:**

Stormstar- gray tom. blue eyes

**Deputy**:

Foxfur- dark ginger tom with black paws. amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Spottedpelt- silvery gray tabby tom. blind dark blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Fawnfire- pale brown tabby she-cat. amber eyes

Crowblaze- dark gray tom. dark amber eyes** apprentice- Gorsepaw**

Berrycloud- pale ginger tom. green eyes **apprentice- Birdpaw**

Squirrelthorn- long haired gray tom. amber eyes

Leafstorm- brown tabby she-cat. green eyes

Stripetail- dark brown tabby she-cat. green eyes **apprentice- Jaypaw**

Bluefang- gray tom. green eyes

Flamestep- ginger she-cat. blue eyes

**Queens:**

Batcall- black she-cat. yellow eyes

Mistlight- pale gray she-cat. green eyes

Whitecloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Jaypaw- gray she-cat. blue eyes

Birdpaw- brown tabby she-cat. yellow eyes

Gorsepaw- ginger tabby tom

**Elders**:

Littlestripe- small white tom

Mapleleaf- dark ginger tabby she-cat. green eyes

Rosetail- ginger she-cat. blue eyes

Badgerpelt- black and white tom

**Kits:**

Specklekit- tortoiseshell she-cat. green eyes

Tansykit- black and white tom. blue eyes

Silverkit- silver she-cat with black splotches. blue eyes

Heatherkit- dark gray she-cat with black paws and ears. fluffy tail. blue eyes

Fallowkit- ginger tabby she-cat. green eyes

* * *

><p>The sky was dark with bright stars shining down, casting light onto a small clearing, in the center of which was a crystal clear pool of water.<p>

Four cats were crouched around the pool, each at a different side, gazing into the water silently.

Then, as if some sign had been given, the ferns began to rustle and cats slipped out to gather around. The original four sat once they settled and one of them, a small molted brown tom spoke.

"We have summoned you all here on this night to discuss bringing peace to the Clans. Far too much warrior blood has been spilled lately in pointless battles. Even we are unable to put an end to it ourselves, StarClan is not as all-powerful as some may believe."

Another of the four, a tortoiseshell she-cat bowed her head. "Yes Cliffstar. When we founded our Clans all those seasons ago I doubt any of us dreamed our simple rivalry would become what it has."

"As much as I agree with you Meadowstar," the third cat, a sleek black tom, began. "How exactly will we go about this? For seasons all they've known since kit-hood is hatred and war."

"Then perhaps it's the kts we must work with." Meadowstar responded. "If we teach kits young enough and get them to believe that peace is possible..."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" the black tom's whiskers twitched, his yellow eyes narrowing slightly.

The fourth cat, a slender brown tabby she-cat spoke up then. 'All of our Clans have young kits Marshstar. We could each choose one kit from our Clan and talk to them. Send them messages and visions, talk to them in dreams... Persuade them that peace_ is_ possible and a much better than this constant violence."

Meadowstar nodded eagerly. "Yes. Guide them through training. We can arrange for the four to meet and talk. Exchange knowledge and stories of how their Clans have been affected. Good idea Foreststar!"

Foreststar nodded in acknowledgement as a murmur of approval swept through the gather cats around them.

Cliffstar twitched an ear. "I agree that this may work. If these kits grow up with these beliefs then they may be able to pursuade others to believe in them as well. I am willing to give it a try. And you Marshstar?"

The black tom hesitated for a moment then nodded. "I too am willing." he meowed curtly.

"Then it is done." Cliffstar mewed. "I shall choose the first kit."

The brown tom bent down over the pool and touched his nose briefly to the surface. The watter rippled and as he withdrew the image of a light brown kit appeared.

A gasp rose up from the gathered cats. Cliffstar glanced towards it to see a brown tabby tom staring at the image on the pool. "Her Cliffstar? Are... Are you sure?"

The leader purred lightly. "Very sure Sparrowflight. You lost your life in a battle against MeadowClan when you were knocked off a cliff and were never able to see your mate have her kits, although I know you watch over them. You're daughter is the perfect choice for CliffClan."

Sparrowflight nodded, eyes shining. "Thank you Cliffstar."

The brown leader twitched an ear to the tom then turned back to the pool, gazing at the other leaders. "Do I have your approval?" When there were no objections and the image on the pool faded and Meadowstar stepped forward.

"I shall choose next." She bent to touch the pool and sat back as a black kit appeared on the surface. There was a mutter of agreement among the cats around her, several of them nodding, she had made a popular choice. "He is a strong brave kit. But loyal enough to see the good of this mission. " Meadowstar stated. "He is my choice."

The other leaders nodded and the image faded.

Marshstar came forward next. "I'll go now." he meowed gruffly, and a black shape appeared after he touched the surface of the pool. "My decision."

Foreststar scoffed. "You fail to surprise me Marshstar. He is your kin."

The black tom narrowed his eyes at her. "He has the makings of a fine warrior." he snarled. "Do you disaprove?"

The tabby shook her head, eyes bright. "I do not. I agree that he will fill this role perfectly."

Marshstar nodded, the end of his tail twitching irritably as the image faded from the water.

Foreststar purred in amusement as she touched her nose to the pool. As the ripples cleared a dark gray shape appeared. "My choice."

There were quite murmers of disagreement among the gathered cats. Foreststar turned towards them and spat. "Do I hear complaints?"

One voice called out, "Foreststar, her mother is not Clan born! How do you know she will be loyal?"

The tabby leader, normally good natured, flattened her ears, fur bristling, and turned to the shape in the pool. "Maybe so..." she mewed softly. "But I believe she is more loyal than many clan born cats. She will succeed."

The other three leaders nodded, though in slight hesitation. Foreststar's fur laying flat again as none objected.

"Such a big responsibility for ones so young..." Meadowstar mewed softly.

"Now all we can do is do our part and hope these kits succeed." Cliffstar meowed, turning his gaze upward to the stars above.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed (what little) of the actual story's here :3<strong>

**I must say i could have done a lot better but yea...**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**please review~**

**~Berry-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yaya, here's the first real chapter... The four main kits of this story are going to be Featherkit- CliffClan, Heatherkit-ForestClan, Beetlekit-MeadowClan, and Nightkit-MarshClan. Thoughout the story the pov will change throughout these four... just so you know ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Featherkit-<strong>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

A tiny, light brown she-kit quivered in excitement, her blue eyes glowing in excitement as a voice rang out and reached her ears in the depths of the cave her Clan used for their nursery. Clan meetings meant she could go outside, even if it were only for a short time.

Kits of CliffClan were forbidden to leave the nursery until they were three moons old, and were only allowed to do so under close supervision of one of the queens, a precaution the Clan took so that their youngest members wouldn't fall from the edge of the outcrop of a steep cliff the cats used for their camp and into the rocky ocean shore below.

"Calm down Featherkit," her mother, Dappleleaf, a tortoiseshell queen, mewed softly, gathering her two kits in her tail and made towards the cave entrance.

Featherkit and her sister, Dustkit, a brown and white tabby, had reached three moons about a half moon before, but had hardly been allowed out. Dustkit, the quieter and more laid back of the two, didn't seem to mind too much, however her over-energetic litter-mate was a little bundle of energy and got bored and restless being confined to the cave, which lead to her causing trouble for her mother and the other queens.

The brown kit bounded ahead of her mother, who yowled after her to slow down, and skidded to a hart as she got outside, squinting her eyes against the harsh light of the sun, so different than the darkness of the cave.

Dappleleaf and Dustkit padded up behind her, the queen scolding her troublesome kit for not listening, but Fatherkit wasn't listening, her eyes had adjusted to the light and was gazing around in awe. The rest of the Clan had gathered around, having emerged from their own dens, most of which were caves in the cliff face, much like the nursery, to group together under a large boulder , known as the Highledge, where their leader, Thornstar, now stood to adress them.

Thornstar, a dark brown tabby tom, was a relatively young leader by Clan standards, and hadn't been leader for very long. He'd received his nine lives from StarClan about a season earlier when the previous leader, Ivystar, lost her last life in a vicious battle with MeadowClan, the same battle in which the kits father, Sparrowflight, lost his life when he ws knocked from a cliff and drowned in the sea.

"As most of you know," Thornstar began once the Clan had settled. "Snaketail's patrol encountered several ForestClan warriors on our territory. Our cats fought bravely but one apprentice stood out, and after discussing it with her mentor, I've decided it's time for Nightpaw to be made a warrior."

Featherkit looked through the crowd of cats and could just make out the young black she-cat sitting next to her mentor as she gazed up at her leader, blue eyes wide in disbelief. As Featherkkit watched, Sundapple purred and nudged her apprentice with her shoulder, who immedietly got to her paws and padded towards the Highledge, cats parting to let her through.

Thronstar jumped down to stand before her once she'd reached it. "I, Thornstar, leader of CliffClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice" he meowed, and Featherkit suppressed a shudder as he went on, "she had to learn our ways and commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Nightpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" the apprentice mewed, cold determination in her voice.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightfrost. StarClan honors your bravery and fighting skill, and welcome you as a full member of CliffClan." Thornstar bent down t rest his muzzle on Nightfrost's head, who licked his shoulder respectfully, before stepping back.

"Nightfrost! Nightfrost! Nightfrost!"

The Clan yowled out their welcome to their newest warrior before moving forward to congratulate her.

"Nightfrost! Nightfrost!" Featherkit was calling out eagerly.

Behind her, Dappleleaf purred and rasped her tongue over her ear, then Dustkits. "Remember kits." she mewed fondly. "One day, if you fight bravely for our Clan and put those other Clans in their place, that will be you one day."

Dustkit purred "Of course Mama. I'll make you proud."

But Featherkit hesitated. As much as she wanted to be a warrior she couldn't help but think of those cat's who'd lost their lives in battle, such as her own father, and wondered if the other Clans suffered the same losses. After a few heartbeats she too nodded. "Yes Mama..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heatherkit-<strong>

A young dark gray she-kit crouched beside an unmoving lump ofgray and black fur. Her father, Stormblaze, was dead.

_He is with StarClan now. _she thought sadly, pressing her nose into his thick fur.

Stormblaze was part of a patrol that had gone out earlier that day but had strayed into CliffClan territory where they were attacked by a group of CliffClan cats. And it was around midday when Foxfur, ForestClan's deputy, Crowblaze, and Jaypaw returned to camp, all bearing wounds from a vicious battle, Foxfur dragging StormBlaze's still body with them.

The she-kit started as she felt a tail press gently to her flank. Looking up she saw Whitecloud, a tortoiseshell and white queen, who was also her foster mother, standing there, amber eyes brimming with concern.

"Heatherkit," she mewed softly, "you need rest, come back to the nursery."

But Heatherkit shook her head stubbornly and stayed. There was no way she was going to leave her father's side until the elders came to collect his body for burial the following morning.

Whitecloud sighed as the kit curled up beside the dead tom, eyes closing as she pressed herself to his fur. The she-cat had acted as the kit's foster mother since right after birth. Heatherkit's mother, Heatherpool, was a rouge, one of the rare accepted into a Clan. She became mates with Stormblaze and mothered his kits. But when the time of her kitting came around, something went wrong and she died, along with two stillborn kits. The gray kit was the only one that survived, and was named Heatherkit after her mother. She was an almost exact copy of the former rouge, and was then given to Whitecloud to suckle, The tortoiseshell had given birth to her own kit, Fallowkit, a few days earlier.

The queen rasped her tongue gently over the kit's ear. "Be well young one." she murmured, before padding away to leave the kit in peace. Whitecloud, along with most of the Clan, had already said goodbye to their Clan mate and moved away, and only a few beside the gray kit stayed with his body to sit vigil for the night.

Heatherkit sighed as the queen left. She hoped her father was safely in StarClan, but was still terribly shaken by his death. Sure she had Whitecloud and Fallowkit, but she was now alone with no real family left in the Clan. First her mother and two unnamed liter mates that she'd never even had a chance to meet, and now Stormblaze was dead.

The kit's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare as she stared off into nothing. She would get revenge for his death. Not just his, but all other's who'd died in all these pointless battles.

She didn't know how, but she would do everything in her power to change thing's between the Clans.

* * *

><p>:D yeaaa~ Next Chapter shall be Beetlekit and Nightkit. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. I actually worked hard on this chapter :

please review~


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to set over the horizon, casting long shadows across a small fern surrounded clearing. On the far side of this clearing, under a dense patch of nettles, a young black tom kit lay, tucked into the curve of his sleeping mother's belly, wide awake and staring off into nothing.

Curled up beside him was a smaller, gray and white tom, his foster brother Owlkit, sleeping as soundly as his mother.

The black kit let out a bored sigh and looked around. Across the nursery another of the queens, a dappled gray cat called Rockbelly, was sleeping as well, her belly swollen with unborn kits.

Skyfern, the third queen, was nowhere to be seen, as were her two kits._ 'Probably somewhere out in camp,'_ the kit mused silently._ 'But Dewkit and Tumblekit are too boring and small to play with anyway.'_

Suddenly an idea struck the young tom. The day before he'd discovered a small opening in the back wall of the nursery, just big enough for a kit to squeeze through, and now was the perfect chance for him to go out and explore MeadowClan's territory.

Knowing he most likely wouldn't get another chance like this for a long time, the kit carefuly moved away from his mother's side.

He paused to shake moss from his pelt, and had reached his front paws out in front of him in a long stretch, when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Beetlekit, what are you doing?"

Beetlekit turned and saw that Owlkit had stirred, his head raised and his amber eyes blinking sleepily.

"I'm going to explore." The black kit mewed softly after slight hessitation. He didn't want his foster litter mate telling on him.

The gray tom turned to glance at the sleeping queen, before looking back at his brother. "Do you really think that you should? Rabbitleap will worry if she wakes and you're gone."

But Beetlekit had already made up his mind, he was going, whatever Owlkit said.

Shaking his head he responded, "I won't be gone long. I just want to go look around. Maybe catch a mouse or two, then I'll be back before Mother misses me."

Owlkit still looked troubled as he scrambles to his paws. "Are you really sure that's a good idea?" he mewed, white forepaws scuffling the ground nervously.

Beetlekit's amber eyes narrowed slightly. Owlkit was so nervous and shy all the time. Though it probably came from loosing both his parents and sister a moon ago when MarshClan raided their camp. He was quite small too. Through he wasn't that much younger than Beetlekit, he was little more than half his size.

Sighing, the black kit flicked his tail across the gray kit's ear. "Calm down. I'll be back before you know it." he mewed. "Just go back to sleep and if I'm not back by the time my mother wakes, just tell her you don't know where I am."

And before Owlkit could protest further, the black kit had already turned away and slipped through the opening on the nursery wall.

After emerging onto the open plain of MedowClan's hunting ground, Beetlekit shot forward a few fox lengths ahead into a small shrub, under which he couched and gazed out onto the open territory in awe.

It was mid-newleaf and the green grasses and shrubs that were scattered around the land were littered with bright colored flowers. A ways away he could just make out one of the rivers that surrounded the island where the Clan's camp was located, the water glowing orange as it reflected the light of the setting sun.

Once he was sure it was safe and there were no patrols around to yell at him for leaving camp without permission, the kit crept out from underneath the shelter of the shrub ad padded out, heading towards the river in the distance, his mouth open and ears perked and alert as if he was hunting prey.

Suddenly, a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Turning his head, Beetlekit's gaze landed on a brightly colored butterfly as it landed on the top of a stalk of grass. His eyes narrowed in determination as he dropped into his best imitation of a hunters crouch. His first prey.

He crept forward, belly close to the ground, eyes focused on the butterfly, and let out a snarl of frustration as the creature spread its wings and fluttered away when he got close.

"Get back here!" he growled, bounding after it.

He soon caught up with the butterfly and with a leap he snagged his claws into one of its wings and dragged it down and pinned it beneath his paws.

Tail held high, Beetlekit purred, his eyes shining._ He did it_. His first prey. His mother would be proud of him.

Then, after scraping some dirt over the butterfly, he continued on his way, before coming to a stop at the edge of the river.

The black kit's head tilted in confusion and he glanced back towards the camp. He hadn't realized he'd gone so far. He shook his head stubbornly. There was no way he could go back now.

He padded along the river for awhile, looking for a place where he could cross, when the voices reached his ears. Shrinking into the grass as he saw a patrol of cats cross the river a little ways away over a series of rocks, Beetlekit could just make out the black pelt of his father, Thistletail, the golden tabby Mapleclaw and his apprentice Brightpaw.

The black kit waited until they were out of sight before he emerged from the grass back onto the river bank. Carefully scenting the air to make sure then were gone, he bounded over to where the patrol had crossed.

Beetlekit looked doubtfully at the rocks. There was only three in total, this part of the river was narrow, and they weren't that far apart, but he didn't want to fall into the swift flowing river. His fur bristled and he growled as he realized what he was thinking. He was a warrior. And warriors didn't think like fearful kits.

Taking a deep breath, he bunched his muscles in preparation, his face twisting into an expression of determination, the kit lept at the first of the stones. He let out a small squeak as he landed sloppily on the stone.

Shaking out his fur, he steadied himself and jumped onto the next stone. It was closer and the landing was much smoother this time.

He hesitated looking at the last stone. It was a lot farther and lower in the river than the other two, water lapping up around it. Beetlekit's eyes narrowed. He could do this. Moving to the edge of the rock, muscles tensing, he jumped.

At first he thought he would make it, but he landed just short, his front half landing heavily on the rock with his back legs splashing in the freezing water.

Squealing in terror, the kit clawed up at the rock, trying to drag himself up onto it, but the current was strong and dragged him off of the rock, pulling him down under water.

Beetlekit twisted and thrashed, shocked by the sudden coldness, trying to claw himself to the surface as water flooded his lungs. He managed to stick his muzzle above surface and took a small gasp of air before he was dragged under again.

The kit was terrified.

Suddenly, he felt ground underneath his paws, pushing upwards he broke through the surface once again and managed to stay up this time. Noting he was close to the edge he did his best to move towards the shore, until he could feel ground once again.

He managed to drag himself up onto the bank where he colapsed, cold, shivering, and wet. His vision clouded and eyes drifted closed.

Beetlekit didn't know how long he lay there, when the sound of paw steps reached his ears.

"Hey!" a female voice hissed from above him. "Thornscratch, come look at this."

The kit shuddered as more cats padded over. He recognized the name Thornscratch. He was MarshClan's deputy. This was a patrol of MarshClan cats on_ MeadowClan's_ territory!

"What is it Reedripple?" another voice mewed impatiently.

"Look, it's a kit." Reedripple responded, and Beetlekit felt a paw prod him in the side.

"Think he's alive?" chimed a younger sounding voice, probably an apprentice.

No cat responded but one came forward and nosed Beetlekit curiously, pushing him over with it's muzzle.

The kit let out a weak growl, swiping at the cat with unsheathed claws.

The cat jumped back with a snarl as the kit's claws made contact with his muzzle. "Little piece of fox-dung!" he spat.

Reedripple let out a small laughing purr. "I guess that's a yes, huh Cedarclaw."

Cedarclaw just hisses lightly in response.

"What should we do with it Thornscratch?" a she-cat questioned.

"Hm." Came the reply. "It's a MeadowClan kit, probably one that wondered from camp and somehow ended up almost drowning in the river..."

"Stupid MeadowClan can't even keep track of it's kits," Cedarclaw huffed, interupting him.

But Thornscratch ignored him. "If he survives he could be of use to us."

"How?" the unknown she-cat asked. "It's just a kit."

"And kits are treasured are they not Ivytail?" Thornscratch meowed. "We could let it's Clan know we have it hostage in our camp and persuade them to give us something to get it back."

Beetlekit started at this._ They couldn't do that, could they_? He opened his eyes a sliver and could just make out five cats sitting around him. "And hedgehogs will fly you good for nothing pieces of fox dung!" he spat weakly as he tried to get to his paws, legs shaky.

Thornscratch chuckled at this. "Well he's got spirit." the deputy commented.

"Are we really going to bring him back to camp?" A voice asked. Beetlekit glanced towards it and saw it was a young ginger apprentice.

"Yes Thornscratch, we could just kill the little maggot now and be done with it!" Cedarclaw hissed. The kit turned and saw the brown tom looking at him murderously, blood welled up on his muzzle. Satisfaction welled up in the kit as he saw the wound.

"It's all for Wildstar to decide what to do with him. But yes, we'll at least bring him to camp. If she says to kill him, then we kill him, but not until then," the brown tabby deputy answered cooly.

Anger and fear gripped the kit. "You can't do that you crowfood eating-" he stumbled towards him but lost his balance and fell forward with a whimper.

A cat behind him gripped him by the scruff and lifted him. The black kit struggled, trying to claw at his captor, but soon went limp from exhaustion.

"Lets go." Thornscratch ordered, "Before a patrol comes looking for him."

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! That took awhile to type. Poor little Beetlekit ;3;<strong>

**I was going to have Nightkit's part too but this is long enough already and I'm lazy :P**

**It'll be in the next chapter though, promise! :3**

**please review~!**

**~Berry-chan~**


	4. Chapter 3

**PHEW! Two chapters in one day. I'm on some sort of roll! **

**I'd like to thank Megan Pinescar, sutten, starbomb, The Freak Of Nature, and Crane's Shadow for reviewing. Means a lot you guys :'3**

* * *

><p>Sun broke through the thick curtain of leaves, it's light shining down onto a young black and gray kit. The kit's whisker's twitched in annoyance at the light and he turned to bury his face into his mother, Snowtiger's, dark tortoiseshell and white fur.<p>

He let out a content sigh as he felt her tongue rasp lovingly across his ear.

"Time to wake up Nightkit. It's almost sunhigh." she mewed softly.

Nightkit's green eyes opened slightly and his jaws opened in a long yawn. But instead of getting up he curled up more tightly, his gray tipped tail coming to rest over his nose.

Rapid pawsteps reached his ears and suddenly another kit barreled into him. "Common Nightkit!" A voice squealed into his ear. "Come play with us!"

The black and gray kit jumped, startled, and squirmed, pawing at his sister, trying to get her off him. "Cloudkit!" he whined. "Get _off_!" then with one final shove of his hind paws Cloudkit's weight moved off of him.

Nightkit sat up, shaking his fur out as he glared playfully at the black and white she-kit. Then with a small snarl he pounced at her, the two kits rolling around together on the soft, moss laden floor of the nursery, before he managed to pin her down, the tip of his tail flicking, whiskers twitching in triumph.

Cloudkit glanced at something behind him and Nightkit felt teeth grab his scruff and pull him off. He landed and jumped back to his paws, fur bristling, as he looked at his brother, whose bright blue eyes were narrowed playfully.

"Friskkit" he growled at the pure black kit.

Then, the two toms jumped at each other, pawing and growling in challenge, before their sister joined in.

"Kits!" Their mother interupted them.

The three paused in their playing at looked at her. "Yes Mother?" They chimed.

"Go play outside. You're going to disturb Sunspeckle and Rainkit." Snowtiger mewed.

Nightkit glanced over at the ginger tabby queen and her newly kitted gray tabby son.

"Okay!" They mewed, before scrambling outside into the main clearing of MarshClan's camp.

MarshClan's territory was made op of a very swampy area, the ground almost always soft and muddy under-paw, with dense clumps of brambles and pine trees scattered everywhere. Their camp was located in a rocky, bramble surrounded clearing, with moss growing almost everywhere and water pooling up in several places when it rained, making the ground very muddy.

"So what sould we play now?" Friskkit asked when the three kits were out in the clearing.

Cloudkit was just about to respond when a furious yowling came from the camp entrance.

Turning to look, Nightkit saw a returning patrol, made up of Thornscratch, the deputy, Ivytail, Cedarclaw, Reedripple and her apprentice Lionpaw. Ivytail was carrying a small black kit in her mouth, who was the one making all the noise as he squirmed and thrashed about.

Thornscratch went right on to Wildstar's den, and Cedarclaw stalked off to Pebblefoot, the medicine cat's den, a nasty looking cut on his nose, and Lionpaw went off to where the rest of the apprentices were, while Reedripple and Ivytail remained together with the kit.

The patrol had left yesterday in a mission from Wildstar to spy on MeadowClan but had returned with a kit. Maybe it was a MeadowClan kit!

Tail high in excitement, Nightkit bounded over to Ivytail, his brother and sister close behind him. "Where'd he come from?"

"Is he MeadowClan?" Cloudkit questioned.

"Can we play with him?" Friskkit asked hopefully.

The kit stopped struggling and looked at them, confusion in his amber gaze.

Reedripple purred in amusement. "Yes he is MeadowClan. We found him near drowned by a river. And I don't think your mother wants you playing with him."

"Cheer up," she continued as the three's tails drooped in disapointent. "It all depends on what Wildstar says to do with him." They all perked back up again.

The black kit went back to squirming and Ivytail put him down. "Don't try anything." she warned. "We'll find you if you run and it will only make things worse for you."

The kit nodded and slumped to the ground, clearly exhausted.

Nightkit crept forward and sniffed him. A strange scent clung to his fur. _Must be MeadowClan's scent_. "What's your name?" he questioned.

The kit looked at him doubtful and hesitated. "Beetlekit." he answered at last.

"I'm Nightkit" he introduced "Thats my brother Friskkit and my sister Cloudkit." He twitched his tail towards each in turn.

Beetlekit nodded but didn't say more. Instead he dropped his head down to rest on his paws.

"He's boring!" Friskkit complained. "Common, lets go get the elders to tell us stories!"

Cloudkit nodded, "Yea!"

And with that, the three kits turned and scampered across to the elder's den.

* * *

><p>Beetlekit watched the three MarshClan kits go, regret tugging at him. They seemed nice enough for MarshClan, and were around his age, so theywould probably make much better playmates than Owlkit and Skyfern's tiny kits.<p>

His eyes had just drifted closed when her heard Ivytail meow, "Wildstar."

Opening his eyes again Beetlekit saw a dark ginger she-cat standing in from of his, green eyes staring hard at him. Both her ears were shredded, she had many scar around her muzzle and a long one down her flank. In short, she was the most intimidating cat he'd seen sofar in his short life.

"So this is the kit Thornscratch told me you found?" she meowed at last.

"Yes." Reedripple answered. "I found him by a river, near drowned and unconscious. I though he was with StarClan at first. Thornscratch suggested we bring him back here to see if we could get anything for his return."

Wildstar nodded slowly, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Yes. I'm sure I can convince Goldenstar to hand over some territory for this kit. We shall keep him here as prosioner until then. Come, I'll announce him to the clan." With that, she turned, motioning with her tail for them to follow, and padded across to a large rock on the far side of camp, which she leapt onto in one powerful, fluid jump.

Beetlekit felt Ivytail's teeth in his scruff once again as she lifted him and padded over to sit beneaththe rock, Reedripple following behind.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Wildstar's voice rang out throughout the clearing and Beetlekit watched as the few cats who hadn't already come out of their dens at his yowling earlier, emerge onto the clearing at their leader's summons.

Beetlekit stared ahead of him uncomfortable, as many of the cat's curious gazes landed on him.

"As most of you know Thornscratch led a patrol into MeadowClan's territory yesterday." Wildstar began once her Clan had settled. "And they just returned. With them they brought a MeadowClan kit that had foolishly wondered from camp."

_'She's right_.' Beetlekit thought angrily. '_I'm a fool for leaving camp_.'

"What use will a _kit_ serve us Wildstar?" called out a dark tabby called out.

The ginger she-cat turned her gaze to him. "I'll tell you Darkflight, that this _kit_, will quite possibly bring us a new chunk of territory. _MeadowCan's_ territory." Her gaze swept back across the gathered cats. "Kits in all Clans are precious, they are our future and are defended with tooth and claw. We'll let it slip to MeadowClan that we have this kit, and persuade them to hand over a nice portion of their territory to get him back. If not we can always just kill him."

Fear stabbed at Beetlekit. Either he was going to die or his Clan would loose territory. _Oh why did he have to leave camp! This was all his fault. _

The kit glances around as saw that many of the warriors were grinning and nodding in approval, muttering among themselves. His gaze landed on Nightkit and his liter mates outside what he guessed to be the elders den. Cloudkit and Friskkit were wrestling in the mud, not paying any real attention, but Nightkit was staring right at him, eyes wide in horror.

Beetlekit was confused as he met Nightkit's green gaze. Was the MarshClan kit _worried_ about him? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>So. Much. Typing. Today. Rahh!<strong>

**But hey, two chapters in one day arn't a bad thing, right? :D**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, see if we can keep this roll going :3 It will go back to Featherkit, maybe Heatherkit.**

**please review~**

**~Berry-Chan~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is yet another chapter my lovelies~ :3 **

**I wanted so badly to continue with Beetlekit and Nightkit but I had to go to the other two. I'll contine with them soon enough~**

**Thanks again to all you who review :'D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Heatherkit lay just inside the nursery, her blue eyes staring off into nothing, the ceiling of ferns shielding her from the strong light of the sun.<p>

Just outside the nursery the other four kits were playing, tumbling and wresting together on the dusty ground of ForestClan's camp, but Heatherkit payed them no attention.

Eventually one of the kits, Fallowkit, a ginger tabby she-kit, stopped her playing and glanced over at her sister and frowned. Then, leaving Silverkit, Tansykit and Specklekit to continue with their playing, she padded over to her.

"Heatherkit...?" She mewed hessitently. "What's wrong? You can come play with us if you want to..."

The gray kit's eyes snapped to look at her, before narrowing in anger. "You know perfectly well what's wrong!" she snapped.

Fallowkit flinched away, green eyes dropping to look guiltily at the ground, her paws scuffling nervously. "W-well yea..." she stammered. "It's 'cause Stormblaze is dead."

Heatherkit nodded at this, sorrow clouding her eyes as she looked away.

"B-but laying around sulking isn't going to change anything!" the ginger tabby went on. "He's with StarClan now. You can't just stay like this forever..." she trailed off.

"Watch me." the gray kit hissed.

"Heatherkit..." a voice warned from farther inside the nursery, and the kit's foster mother emerged a heartbeat later. "Fallowkit is right. Go play with the others."

The kit just snorted in response and remained still.

Whitecloud sighed. "Please little one," she mewed sadly. "I know what it's like to loose a loved one, but you can't dwell. You must move on. You're just a kit, you have you're whole life ahead of you to look forward to."

Heatherkit looked down, then her eyes turned up to look at the queen. "It's only been two days since the battle, but it's seemed like a lifetime without him around." she sat up slowly and her gaze lowered again. "And I know I'm not the first to loose someone, but I'm alone now. My mother was a rouge who's now dead and now my father's dead too. I don't have anyone left..."

"That's not true!" Fallowkit mewed suddenly. "You have me. And Whitecloud. We may not be kin in the real sense but you're the closest thing to a real sister I've ever had!"

Whitecloud let out a faint purr and nodded. "Yes. I'm not the one that kitted you but I nursed you and have raised you. You're my kit as far as I'm concerned and love you just as much as if you truely were mine."

Tears clouded Heatherkit's eyes as she looked up at the queen. "Really?"

At her nod, the kit moved closer and buried her face in her foster mother's tortoiseshell fur, tears flowing freely now. "I'm sorry." she sobbed. "It's just hard...y'know?"

"I know little one." Whitecloud purred, rasping her tongue over the kit's head. "I know. " she purred. "But it does get easier, I can promise you that."

Fallowkit moved forward to press herself against Heatherkit's other side, pressing her nose to her cheek. "Just don't forget that I'm here."

Heatherkit let out a small purr. "Thank you.." she murmered.

"Heatherkit?" a hesitant voice mewed.

Looking up, the gray kit saw that the other three had stopped their playing and were looking at her, eyes wide with concern.

"Heatherkit, are you ok?" Silverkit was mewing.

Heatherkit nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm fine." she answered quietly.

"Think you can go play with them now?" Whitecloud asked quietly.

But Heatherkit shook her head. "Not now Whitecloud, I'm sorry." she paused. "Tomorrow I will, promise."

"Alright little one." The tortoiseshell queen meowed. "Rest for the remainder of today. Go curl up and take a nice nap, you may feel better afterwards."

"Okay." the kit murmured, then moved away from her foster mother and sister and made her way into the nursery to their nest.

Batcall, another of the queens, was laying in her own nest and watched as the kit curled up tight in a bundle of moss and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Heatherkit," a voice mewed gently in her ear soon after. "Heatherkit,young one, wake up."<p>

The kit, not wanting to be roused from her sleep, decided to ignore whoever it was and curled up tighter in her nest.

The voice chuckled at this. "Come on Heatherkit." it went on. "Open your eyes."

Heatherkit growled, her eyes opening in slits to glare at whoever was bothering her, only to snap open in shock as she caught sight of her surroundings.

She was on a large, grassy field, Flowers and green shrubs scattered around. A river was flowing in the distance, reflecting the light of the stars that were shining brightly above.

In front of her was a beautiful, slender brown tabby she-cat, her bright green eyes glowing in amusement, her pelt shimmering in the starlight.

"Where... am I?" the kit asked, sitting up. "And who are you? Are you... from StarClan?" She added, noting the star-like glittering in the she-cat's fur.

The cat purred and nodded. "Yes young one. I am called Foreststar, and you are in MeadowClan territory." She added as the kit's eyes widened.

"F-foreststar?" Heatherkit stammered. "Why visit me, and why MeadowClan territory?"

The brown tabby bowed her head. "I wish to show you something." she meowed. "Follow." She then turned and padded away, motioning with her tail for the it to follow her.

Not knowing what else to do, and too in awe of being in her Clan's founder's presence to really think about, Heatherkit bounded after her.

Foreststar led her across the plain to a cluster of ferns and brambles, when she paused and looked back at the kit. "MeadowClan's camp." she explained, before slipping inside through a small opening in a thorns wall of brambles.

Heatherkit hesitated. MeadowClan's camp? Should she really be going there. She was sure the Clan wouldn't appreciate a kit from a rival Clan trespassing.

"Common Heatherkit!" she heard ForestStar called from inside. "It'll be alright. They won't be able to see you."

Shaking off any last suspisions, the kit padded forward and into the camp to Foreststar's side.

Inside, the Clan was gathered around beneath a large rock where a magnificent golden she-cat stood, Heatherkit imagined it to be Goldenstar. Most of the cats were growling and yowling furiously.

"What's going on?" Heatherkit asked Foreststar, bewildered.

"Just watch." The tabby answered calmly, her green gaze not leaving the cats in the clearing.

The kit twitched an ear but looked back at the cats.

"Oh Goldenstar, what should we do? He's gone!" a queen's wailing stood out from the rest. Heatherkit looked towards the voice and saw a pale brown she-cat, amber eyes huge with worry and fear. There was a small gray and white kit sitting next to her, his eyes narrowed, an almost guilty look on his face as he gazed at the ground.

Not too far away another queen, this one tortoiseshell and white, sat, two tiny kits, probably no more than a moon old, held protectively close to her by her long tail.

"Calm down Rabbitleap." Goldenstar was meowing reassuringly to the first queen. "I'm sure Beetlekit is fine. He probably just wondered from camp. Thistletail's patrol will find him."

Heatherkit tilted her head. Foreststar brought her here over a missing MeadowClan kit? But before she could question the she-cat, three cats burst into the clearing, fur bristling and tails lashing.

"Thistletail, what did you find?" Goldenstar demanded, eyes narrowing.

The lead cat, a sleek black tom, stepped forward. "We followed his trail to the river, but is scent was intercepted by the scent of several MarshClan cats." he hissed, gasps arose among the gathered cats, including several yowls of defiance.

"MarshClan, on our territory!" one called out angrily.

But Thistletail went on, ignoring the outbursts. "So we followed their scent trail and it went directly back to MarshClan territory. Several cats were waiting for us at the border. They told us that they'd taken Beetlekit and to get him back we'd have to give up part of out territory. They said we had two sunrises to decide or they'd kill him." He spat, tail lashing, claws digging into the ground.

All the cats yowled furiously at this.

"Goldenstar! We're not giving those mangy fleabags part of our territory are we?" spat out a ginger tom.

"Of course we are!" Rabbitleap wailed. "Right Goldenstar? We can't let them kill my kit!"

Goldenstar's lips had drawn back in a furious snarl. She let the yowling go on for a few more heartbeats before silencing them with a thunderous caterwaul. "Wildstar's become far too bold lately, she's seeming to make a habit of treading on my tail at every opportunity." she hissed quietly, but her voice was easily heard over the near dead silence of the clearing, the gathered cats hanging on to every word. Her words gradually grew louder, "But Wildstar's time of thinking she can take advantage of us is coming to an end. We will attack, not only for Beetlekit, but for every cat of ours injured or killed because of Wildstar! We leave at sunhigh tomorrow!"

The clearing erupted into tremendous caterwauls of agreement.

Heatherkit turned to look at Foreststar, eyes wide with shock.

The tabby turned to look at the kit, regret and sorrow in her eyes. "Come." she mewed quietly. "It's time we left." Then she turned and padded out of camp, the kit scrambling to her paws and following close behind.

"Why...did you show me this?" The gray kit questioned as they padded away from the camp. "What does that have to do with me, with ForestClan. Isn't that between MeadowClan and MarshClan?"

Foreststar shook her head. "No young one, you couldn't be more wrong." The she-cat paused and sat down in the grass, the kit stopped as well and turned to face her.

"Well, why would Wildstar have her cats steal a kit?" Heatherkit questioned.

"Because, Wildstar is a prime example of where I, as well as the other three founding cats, went wrong when we created the Clans, and things are going nowhere but downhill." Foreststar explained. "We gave them no code, no rules to go by. Most are no better than bands of rouges. No honor, at least not in the true sense."

Heatherkit's ear twitched. "But why share this with me? I'm just a kit. A halfClan kit." she asked, confused.

Foreststar gazed at her almost fondly. "Because young one, you have been touched by the brutality between the Clans, though you have not taken part in any. You are loyal to the Clan of your birth and I know your fellow Clan-mates mean everything to you. Enough to see the good behind your mission."

"Mission, what mission?" The kit asked, startled.

But the great leader was already fading, and when Heatherkit blinked, she found herself back in ForestClan's nursery, Whitecloud and Fallowkit now curled up around her.

The kit's eyes narrowed and she dropped her head back down on her paws. What was that? Was it simply a dream, or was she really visited by one of the great founding leaders of the Clans? If so, what did ForestStar mean my _mission_?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! Yet another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it, cause it was actually pretty fun to write..<strong>

**I'll update again soon, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~Berry-Chan~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh Shiz you guys. It's been just about two months already without an update in this story, and I was doing so good too :( I really don't have a good excuse for it either XD Yea, school's been a bitch like always but I haven't really been doing much else. **

**The only other thing is that I have discovered the Warrior Cats RPG site. And like, oh shiz. It's quite possibly the most addicting place I've ever seen (except this place of course ;D) I highly recommend it if you have no life and are looking for something to do... But not if you're like me and have fanfiction followers eagerly awaiting an update to your story(s). They may get mad. **

**SPEAKING OF WHICH. The thing that gave me that final shove into finishing this chapter was someone leaving me an anonymous review under the name "Start Updating," praising the story as well as telling me to get my ass in gear and update this darn thing. So you have them (whoever they are) to thank for this. Sure I'd have gotten to it eventually, but yea ^^'**

**This chapter is WAY short, way too much for my liking, but it's better than nothing you guys. ;P**

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

><p>"ForestClan is attacking!" Featherkit yowled, then cried out as a heavy weight landed on his back, pinning her down onto the rock. She twisted around, looking into the glowing amber eyes of her attacker, and pushed at the bigger cat with her paws. "ForestClan scum!"<p>

The tom chuckled at her attempt to push him off. "It'll take more than that silly kit."

"I'm no kit, you're the kit!" Featherkit retorted, eyes narrowing playfully.

"Am not!" The tom protested. "I'm a scary ForestClan warrior!"

The brown she-kit scoffed, squirming out from under the tom she gave her pelt a shake. "Oh please Russetkit. You're no scarier than a mouse."

The ginger tom-kit growled. "Oh yea?' He challenged.

"Yea."

Russetkit jumped at her, and the two kits jumped and tumbled around the area outside the nursery, batting at each other with their paws.

"Careful you two!" Vixenleaf, Russetkit's mother who was currently watching over the kits, called as they strayed close to the edge of the cliff.

The two kits exchanged a look, before both rolled their eyes. Featherkit could practically hear her friend's thoughts, 'Queens.' So overprotective of them, even when there was no danger, they weren't even that close to the edge.

"Now, is that any way for an apprentice to behave?" A stern voice said from behind them.

Russetkit flinched and turned to face his father, Sandwhisker, who was looking at the two kits,his disapproval clear in his hard green eyes. Russetkit and his sister, Sweetkit, were due to become apprentices any day now, and both kits were very excited about it.

"Sorry." The ginger kit mumbled guiltily.

Featherkit looked down, shuffling her paws on the sandy rock. She felt her skin grow hot under her pelt, embarrassed at being scolded by a warrior.

The pale brown tom sighed, his expression softening and he flicked both kit's over the ear with his tail. "Just be careful you two. We have lost kits who've fallen over while being careless. We don't tell you that just to scare you."

And with that said, Sandwhisker left them, padding over to Vixenleaf, touching noses with his mate before settling down close beside her.

Featherkit watched, then turned back to Russetkit. "Do you really think kits have fallen before?"

The young tom shrugged, his amber eyes glancing towards the cliff. "I dunno. But I don't see why not. I guess it is easy enough to fall if you're not being careful."

The light tabby nodded in agreement. It did make sense. But she didn't exactly want to be thinking about kit's falling to their death, now or ever.

"Getting in trouble again? Figures." A voice sneered.

Featherkit closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. 'Not her again.' Turing she faced the two cats padding up to them. "Sweetkit, Runningpaw." She greeted them with forced politeness.

Sweetkit was just about the exact opposite of what her name implied. She was probably one of the most un-sweet little pains in the tail ever. Honestly, Featherkit wondered what Vixenleaf was thinking when she named her.

"What do you want Sweetkit?" Russetkit snapped, clearly thinking something along the same lines.

The tiny tortoiseshell's blue eyes widened dramaticly. "Oh, what ever do you mean brother? Did it ever cross your mind that I'm just trying to be friendly?"

"Doubtful." Featherkit scoffed. "And that's hardly the way to greet someone if you're being friendly."

Sweetkit was never '"friendly." Sometimes it seemed as if she didn't even know how to be. The only one that didn't see the sharp side of her tongue was Runningpaw. The gray tabby made a habit of trailing after her whenever he was in camp, hardly saying a word, and Featherkit suspected that he wouldn't care even if she was mean to him.

The tom was currently staring at Sweetkit adoringly, seemingly oblivious to everything else going on around them. Featherkit had the sudden urge to roll her eyes at them.

The tortoiseshell narrowed her eyes, her fur bristling as she took a few steps forward. "Don't talk to me like you know all!"

"Oh and you're one to talk!" Featherkit hissed, unsheathing her claws as the last bit of her patience drained away. This kit really needed someone to show her that the world doesn't revolve around her.

"Why you-" Sweetkit cut of whatever she was about to say with a frightened gasp as a shadow drifted over them, her blue eyes widening.

Featherkit blinked in confusion, straightening back up as the tortoiseshell turned and bolted back towards the nursery, Runningpaw close behind, and several cats from around camp yowled for everyone to get back in the dens.

"Featherkit, Russetkit!" Vixenleaf cried out, leaping to her paws and running towards them, look of horror on her face.

"Hawk." Russetkit choked out beside her.

The light brown kit froze, her head turning just in time to see huge clawed talons rushing towards her, then closing around her middle before she had time to react. She was crushed into the rock under the hawk's weight for a heartbeat, before the huge bird flapped its powerful wings and lifted them back up into the sky.

"Featherkit!" The voice of Dappleleaf screeched.

The kit looked down and could just make out her mother just outside the nursery, looking up in horror, the tiny shape of Dustkit beside her.

"Mother!" She cried back, struggling in the hawk's grip as it carried her away.

* * *

><p><strong> Now wasn't that nice and short? :D<strong>

**And oh Shiz you guyz, what's gonna happen to Featherkit? I know what you're thinking, _"First Beetlekit and now this? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!_" And speaking of Beetlekit, what's happening to him? **

**Well you lovely little savages, you'll just have to wait until my next update ;D (And I pinkie swear it will be_ MUCH_ faster than this one was. Hopefuly within a week. K? K. :3)**

**Reviews are very welcome, and if you want an update they'll probably get you one faster ;3**


	7. Chapter 6

'They can't really kill him, could they?' Nightkit lay just inside mouth of the hollowed out log that served as his Clan's nursery, head resting on his light colored paws, his green eyes moving from where his siblings were playing a little ways away, then to where Beetlekit was sitting, and back again.

Wildstar had put the apprentices in charge of watching the MeadowClan kit, as most of the warriors were busy guarding the camp and patrolling the border, waiting for Goldenstar to retaliate. But MarshClan's leader was confident that if Goldenstar decided to launch an attack they were ready and waiting, and that they would certainly win against anything MeadowClan could throw at them. Wildstar also made it clear that if MeadowClan attacked, and lost, that they would kill Beetlekit, as they had no use for half-clan cats in MarshClan.

Wavepaw was the one currently watching the kit, and the pale tabby looked like she rather be doing anything but that. She was crouched just under the shade the ferns of the apprentice's den provided, her blue eyes on Beetlekit, who was sitting a little ways away in front of a puddle, occasionally dabbing his front paw into the water. He'd calmed down since the day before and now looked just as bored as Wavepaw, if not a little bit angry.

To Nightkit, it didn't seem as if he was going to try anything. Though he probably just had common sense. He probably wouldn't get very far if he tried running, and he was just a kit so he clearly wasn't match to any MarshClan cats.

Nightkit glanced around the clearing of camp. Other than his siblings, Wavepaw and Beetlekit, the only other cats around were Ravenpaw, who was dashing about doing errands for Pebblefoot, the medicine cat who was preparing for a possible battle, and Darkflight and Mossheart, who were keeping watch over the camp. The elders were all in their den, doing whatever it is elders do with their time and he could hear his mother talking with Sunspeckle behind him in the nursery.

Other than that it was strangely quiet. Wildstar was hoping that if there was a fight, it would happen away from camp, so most of the cats were a safe distance from camp, waiting for those patrolling the border to arrive with news of MeadowClan's movements.

Looking back at Beetlekit, Nightkit realized this could be his last chance to talk to the other kit. 'But the others may try and stop me...'

Deciding to risk it, the black and gray kit got to his paws, shrugging off any doubts he had, and padded across the marshy ground towards Beetlekit. Wavepaw shot him a warning glance, but there was otherwise no reaction.

"Hi Beetlekit." He meowed cheekily, sitting beside him.

The black kit looked at him, his amber gaze guarded. "Hello."

"How are you doing? I mean, considering the situation... you looked lonely so I figured I'd come and keep you company." Nightkit mewed, trying to be friendly.

But Beetlekit's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why?" He half spat, turning back to the puddle of water, staring at his reflection there. "I'm the enemy remember? I'm either going to be killed later, or my Clan is giving up a good portion of their territory to get me back. Which will just lead to more battles, more killing, for my Clan to regain that land." Lips curling into a snarl, Beetlekit lashed out with one forepaw at the puddle, causing it to ripple and sending water droplets flying. Claws digging at the ground in frustration he went on to murmur. "That's all it is, an endless cycle of fighting and killing."

Nightkit blinked, taken aback by this. He hadn't even thought about that, but Beetlekit did have a point. That he had to admit. "Maybe it won't always be like that." He suggested lightly.

The MeadowClan kit just grunted, watching the rippling in the pool gradually slow and fade away. "Doubtful."

"No, really." Nightkit insisted. "I don't like the fighting either. It's all the warriors seem to talk about here. Who we're going to attack next, who we're going to set against each other. I'm loyal and love my Clan and all the cats in it, but I feel like it's just a bit much. When I'm a warrior I want to change things between the Clans so it's not so bad."

Beetlekit glanced at him. "I have a foster brother, his name's Owlkit. About a moon ago your Clan attacked my camp and several cats, including both his parents and his sister were killed. My mother took him in, as I'm the closest to his age, but it's affected him. He's pretty quiet and shy, and he's pretty small for his age, but already I can see the hatred in him. He wants revenge." He sighed and shook his head. "I feel like that's all this clan rivalry is, cats seeking revenge for the killed. Maybe it was different in the early days, but not anymore."

"Well let's work to change that!" Nightkit meowed loudly, then winced and looked around, but all the other cats seemed preoccupied, including Wavepaw who was no longer paying attention to them, batting at one of the ferns hanging above her with her front paws.

Turning back to Beetlekit he went on excitedly. "We're about the same age right, almost five moons?" MarshClan kits were apprenticed at five moons, but he wasn't sure how the other Clans did it. At the others nod he went on. "Well I'm going to be apprenticed soon. We can meet each other, and work together on fixing things."

Beetlekit looked doubtful, though there was a glimmer of hope in his amber eyes. "If I get out of here alive I will be apprenticed in about a half moon. But, how? It's not like our leaders will listen to two apprentices. And there's the other two Clans to think about. Stormstar and Thornstar won't listen to us if we're not even in their Clan."

Nightkit shook his head. "Don't worry about them. We'll handle that later. But we can meet on the full moon, at the hollow in the center of our territories where the medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan. When we're apprenticed surely our mentors will bring us there so we'll know the way."

The MeadowClan kit was silent for several heartbeats as he thought it over, but finally he nodded. "I'm not sure what we'll be able to achieve, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Once I'm an apprentice I'll meet you at the hollow on the next full moon."

"Excellent." Nightkit was almost shaking in excitement. He already couldn't wait, and they'd just planned it.

Beetlekit opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a series of furious caterwauling and yowling erupted from not too far away. "Looks like there is a battle." He muttered softly instead.

The black and gray kit whipped around towards the noise, the fur on his neck bristling. Of course it came down to a battle. Should any cat have expected anything else?

Around the clearing, the other MarshClan cats were also on sudden alert, looking towards the noise.

"Wavepaw, lets go!" Mossheart ordered, quickly making her way towards the camp's entrance.

The gray tabby immediately got to her paws and dashed after her mentor, both cats disappearing through the thorn tunnel, no doubt going to back up the rest of the Clan in the fight. There was no way they'd lose.

"What about me? I wanna go too!" Another voice was furiously demanding.

Looking towards it, Nightkit saw Ravenpaw standing, fur bristling as she faced Darkflight. The warrior was looking at her cooly. "We're to stay here and guard camp."

"But I want to battle!" The black she-cat insisted, "Not stay here!"

"That doesn't matter." The dark tabby tom replied, his green eyes narrowing. "You're to stay here." Nightkit was sure that Wildstar had Ravenpaw stay back in camp because she was the smallest and least experienced apprentice, only having left the nursery about a moon ago. But she was also one of the most headstrong and stubborn, so Nightkit wasn't all that surprised by what the young she-cat did next.

"You're not my mentor, don't tell me what to do!" Ravenpaw spat, her tail lashing. Then, before Darkflight could react, she bolted to the camp's entrance and disappeared.

"Ravenpaw!" The warrior yowled after her, then once she was gone he hissed in frustration. "Great StarClan."

Nightkit and Beetlekit shared a look, and he thought he could detect a hint of amusement past the fear that now clouded the other's amber eyes.

"Nightkit, get in the nursery!" Turning, he was Snowtiger standing outside the nursery, her green eyes darting from him, towards the noise of the battle, and back again.

Looking around, Nightkit saw that both his siblings were gone, most likely already back inside the safety of the nursery. The kit got to his paws, but hesitated. For some reason he was reluctant to leave Beetlekit.

"I'll watch him." Darkflight meowed, padding over to them, though the look he was giving Beetlekit was less than friendly. "He won't be going anywhere."

Knowing he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, Nightkit nodded. "Goodbye Beetlekit."

"Goodbye." The MeadowClan kit mewed softly, eyeing Darkflight nervously.

The black and gray kit was halfway across the clearing, when three cats, all smelling strongly of MeadowClan, burst through the thorn tunnel. Nightkit froze, watching as the lead cat, a black tom stepped forward, facing Darkflight, the other two cats flanking him, their eyes looking around camp, ready for an attack.

"We're here for Beetlekit." The black tom growled to Darkflight.

The dark tabby got between him and the kit, lips drawn back in a snarl. "And you'll be leaving without him.

"Father, Leopardwing, Thornpaw!" The black kit cried out, eyes wide, looking thrilled and relieved that they were here to rescue him.

'So that cat's his father?' Nightkit mused to himself, eyeing the black tom. They did resemble each other. He jumped as he felt another cat behind him, but relaxed as he saw it was just his mother, wrapping her tail around him protectively, her green eyes narrowed at the MeadowClan cats.

Then, Darkflight and Beetlekit's father, leapt at each other, rolling around the marshy gorund in a screeching flurry of claws and teeth.

While Darkflight was distracted, the golden tabby warrior, Leapordwing, Nightkit guessed, darted forward and grabbed Beetlekit by the scruff, while the apprentice, Thornpaw, kept his eyes on Snowtiger, ready for her to retaliate.

But the tortoiseshell queen stayed where she was, making eye contact with Leopardwing as she glanced her way. An unspoken sign seemed to pass between the two she-cats, as they both nodded to each other, before Leopardwing bolted back towards the camp entrance, Thornpaw following close behind.

The tabby apprentice paused at the mouth of the thorn tunnel, looking back at the two fighting cats. "Thistletail lets go!" He yowled, before disappearing after his mentor.

The black tom, Thistletail, separated himself from Darkflight, and after giving him one final snarl, he dashed after his two clan mates.

Darkflight, breathing heavy and bleeding from several scratches along his flank and a cut in his ear, started to follow them but them stopped. "Fox dung!" He spat, then turned to Snowtiger, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Why didn't you stop them!"

"And risk my kits getting hurt?" She replied calmly.

The tabby warrior hissed, then turned away and stalked off towards Pebblefoot's den.

The small medicine cat was standing just outside the entrance to the clearing under some brambles that served as his den, his green eyes neutral as the warrior approached, then both cats slipped inside to take care of his wounds.

Nightkit, who was watching everything with wide eyes, looked up as his mother rasped her tongue over his ear.

"Well that was exciting!" Cloudkit cried out excitedly, bounding out of the nursery, her blue eyes bright.

"I want to fight like that when I'm a warrior!" Friskkit mewed boldly as he followed her out.

Snowtiger purred, looking proudly at her kits. "I'm sure you will. All of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, yes! I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it and I hope you all liked it as much as I do :3<strong>

**I'll try and put as much actual effort into the rest of the this as well, as I'm actually trying out different ways of writing that may or not improve the quality of my stories. **

**I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I have two other stories that I must update as well, so it may take a few days (hopefully no more than a week though.)**

**Review with your thoughts~**

**~Berry-Chan~**


End file.
